deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Rambo/Bio
Born on July 6, 1947 in Kingman, Arizona, John J. Rambo was raised by a Native American Father and Italian-American Mother. At the age of 17, Rambo was drafted into the army and was deployed to South Vietnam in 1966. He later returned to the US to receive special forces training and later became a Green Beret. Rambo was later captured by the North Vietnamese Army in 1971 and was incarcerated in a POW camp where he was repeatedly tortured along with his fellow competition. In May 1972, the Green Beret escaped captivity. After returning to the United States, Rambo discovered that American citizens despise veterans. He later suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. After being detained by Sheriff Teasle, the local lawman, Rambo is beaten by police officers and has flashbacks of the war. He finally snaps and escapes from the police station and wages a private war against the police and those who have wronged him. His commanding officer, Colonel Trautman, tells him to surrender and turn himself in. He later returns to Vietnam to rescue American POWs and travels to Afghanistan to help the Mujahideen combat the Soviets. He also rescued American missionaries from the cruel Burmese Army. __TOC__ Battle vs. John Matrix (by NoTreble) John Matrix has been issued a mission by an anonymous source to track down and kill John Rambo. Rambo caught wind of this plot to kill him and fled to the remote jungles of Vietnam. Matrix has pinned down Rambo's location and is approaching the hut where he is hiding out. Pulling out his .357, he sneaks through the jungle, setting a rocket launcher against a tree with a battle rifle on his back and knives on his hip. The bulky Austrian man is somewhat noisy despite his training because of his large size. He chambers his Desert Eagle and sprints to the nearest wall of the hut. Slowly, he rises. He peers inside the shack carefully and sees the figure of his target, asleep on a bare spring mattress. He rolls to the front of the small house, kicks in the door, and fires three rounds into the shape. Blood squirts, but he doesn't hear a scream or see convulsions. That's when Matrix realizes how small the figure is in comparison to his target. Suddenly, an object flies over Matrix's shoulder and plants itself into the far wall of the shack. Matrix identifies it as an arrow... one of his target's signature weapons. He leaps out of the way right as the arrow explodes. Rambo blows his cover and fires another arrow at Matrix. Matrix stomps the arrows into the ground and runs away. Dirt and rocks fly at him as the arrow head goes off and Matrix is cut by them. Matrix catches Rambo in the corner of his eye and shoots a round at him. Rambo slides into the nearby brush, dodging the bullet but losing his bow. Matrix empties his magazine into the bushes. Everything is silent. The silence is broken when Rambo lets loose a burst of machine gun fire from his M16 while under cover. He fires again, but the rifle jams and he discards it. Matrix swings his rifle over his shoulder and fires at the discarded rifle, thinking Rambo is near. Silence reigns once again. Matrix replaces the single shot he fired off. Nothing else happens. Weary, Matrix ventures back into the woods. There are no signs of Rambo. Then, out of the blue, Matrix's FLASH swings down from a tree, barely missing Matrix. A trap set by Rambo. Good thing the launcher was left unloaded. Matrix cuts the gun free, loads it, and discards his HK91. Matrix, confident with his big gun in hand, expects nothing until Rambo steps from behind the tree he was using as cover and fires at him twice with his pistol. A .45 ACP round finds Matrix's right thigh, but the second shot misses and after that the World War II era handgun jams. Matrix prepares to fire a missile, but his wounded right leg crumbles under him. Rambo lunges forward with his knife. Matrix parries with the M202, knocking the knife from Rambos hands, then drops the gun and pulls out two throwing knives, realizing firing the FLASH would be suicide at this range. He throws the SOG knife at Rambo, who dives for his knife. The shrike hits Rambo's shoulder and sticks. Matrix throws the second one and it hits Rambo in the chest, but it does not cause any considerable damage. Rambo reclaims his survival knife and slashes Matrix across the face. Weak from blood loss, Matrix tries to parry the blows that follow and even manages to deliver a jab to the chin, but he ultimately ends up cornered and too weak to fight. Rambo stares into Matrix's eyes, growls "This is easier than breathing, bastard.", and eviscerates the special operative with his knife. Matrix's entrails spew everywhere and blood begins to drip from his lips. In a merciful mood, he ends decides to end Matrix's suffering and snaps his neck. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion Matrix was a formidable enemy, but Rambo's stealth, brutality, familarity with his surroudnings, and more varied and efficent arsenal granted him a hard earned victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miles Quaritch (by Wassboss) Colonel quaritch is trekking through a jungle habitat. He has been living in the jungle for a few days now after his helicopter crash-landed in the jungle killing everyone but him. He only managed to salvage an M60, a RDA pistol a bush boss and his personal avatar machete from the wreckage. He hears a noise in the distance and heads towards it. Meanwhile rambo is at his campsite cooking up some dinner. Like quaritch he was left stranded here when his helicopter crash landed into this densely forested area. He keeps his AK-47 with him at all times. He hears the sound of a branch snapping and turns to see quaritch standing a few metres away. Mistaking him for an enemy soldier he opens fire. Quaritch dives behind a tree as the bullets fly past him. He peeks round the side of the tree but is drove back by the bullets. He fires his M60 at rambo also missing. Rambo fires another shot from his AK but this time he aims and almost takes quaritch’s head off. Quaritch yells in surprise and fires again hitting rambo’s arm several times. Rambo drops his AK and quaritch shoots it destroying it instantly. Rambo shields his eyes from the debris and pulling out his colt M1911 and carefully aiming hits quaritch right in the leg. Quaritch shouts in pain and opens fire on rambo spraying bullets everywhere. Rambo jumps behind the cover of a rock as the bullets bounce of the rock. Quaritch runs out of ammo and pulling out his RDA handgun gets back behind cover. Rambo peeks over the rock but he can’t see quaritch anywhere. Quaritch pops out from behind a tree and fires scraping rambo’s arm. Rambo fires back narrowly missing quaritch’s head by an inch. They continue in this fashion until quaritch runs out of ammo. Discarding the handgun he unsheathes his machete and using the cover of the forest starts to approach rambo. Rambo looks for quaritch and again can’t find him. Suddenly quaritch emerges from the bushes with a roar and swings the machete catching rambo off guard and making him drop the pistol. He then pulls out his hunting knife and thrusts forward but quaritch easily dodges. “You can’t beat me” says rambo “So just give up now and i won’t hurt you”. “Ha do you think i became a colonel by believing lies like that” quaritch sneers. He swings the machete again but rambo jumps back and thrusts his knife forward stabbing quaritch in the hand. Quaritch drops his machete and holds his hand in pain. Rambo gose in for the kill and stabs forward again but quaritch kicks the knife out of his hands. He then hits rambo round the face with the nozzle of the Bush boss. “Wait where did you get that flamethrower” says rambo stumbling back in shock. Quaritch smiles “Had it on the whole time” he says smugly. Didn’t you notice”. He then sends a line of flames at rambo. Rambo leaps to the side as the fire set the trees behind him alight. He then scrambles off and runs off out of the range of the flames. Quaritch hardly notices as he laughs manically setting more parts of the jungle alight. Suddenly he feels something hit him in the chest. He looks down and sees an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looks up and sees rambo standing upright bow in hand. He falls backwards and is burned to a crisp by the flames. Rambo waits till the flames die down before going back to his camp. Finding nothing but a smouldering wreck he turns picks up his knife from the floor and heads off into the jungle. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion While Quaritch had the better weapons, it was Rambo’s training and superior marksmanship that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) (by Wassboss) Rambo is sitting on a log sharpening his knife. Little does he know he is being watched. Watched by the sniper. The sniper pulls out his sniper rifle and charges up the shot as he aims at rambo’s head. He smiles and he fires. However just at that moment Rambo drops his knife. He bends down to get it as the bullet flies past his head. Rambo jumps up in full alert. The sniper cusses under his breath and fires again. But because rambo is moving about the bullet misses him. Rambo picks up his Dragunove and starts to scan the trees looking for his enemy. The sniper fires again but because he has lost concentration it only grazes rambo’s shoulder. Having located his target rambo fires into the tree the sniper is hiding in. It does not hit him but it hits, and breaks, his sniper rifle. Cussing once again the sniper climbs down the tree. When he hits the floor he pulls out his huntsman bow and starts to creep towards rambo. Meanwhile rambo satisfied the threat is gone is about to sit down when suddenly an arrow flies past his head. He looks in the direction and sees the sniper bow in hand ready to fire another arrow. Rambo reacts quickly and pulls out his colt pistol and fires at the sniper. The sniper ducks down just in time as a barrage of bullets flies over his head and he silently begins to circle round the back of rambo. Rambo walks over to the bush where the sniper was just and rips them down firing his pistol at the now bare ground. He scratches his head wondering where he has gone. He realises just in time and turns as an arrow hits his pistol knocking it out of his hands. The sniper emerges from some tall grass and fires another arrow at rambo. However rambo is ready and dodges to the side pulling out his own bow and fire five arrows in quick succession. Most of them miss but one hits the sniper in the shoulder. The sniper cusses yet again and discards his bow for his kukri and rambo pulls out his hunting knife. The both square each other up before charging at one another. They start to fight with each one blocking the others stabs and swings. After several long minutes of duelling rambo manages to knock the kukri out of the snipers hand. He then kicks him knocking him down. The sniper reaches for his knife but rambo steps on his hand and points the knife at his face.” Any last words” he says inching the knife closer to the snipers face. “Yeah” the sniper replies “EAT MY P*SS” and, with his spare, hand throws the jar of Jarate at rambo’s face. Rambo step back as the liquid inside is burning his eyes. The Sniper picks up his knife and goes over to rambo intending to finish him off. However rambo just manages to wipe the foul smelling liquid out of his eyes just in time to dodge the snipers two handed stab. Rambo pulls out his hunting knife and slashes the sniper across the face blinding him. He then thrusts his knife into the snipers eyeball, twists it, and pulls out the snipers brain. The snipers body stays standing for a few more seconds before it crumples in a heap on the floor. Rambo spits on him and then goes back to sharpening his knife. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion Rambo won because he was good at all ranges, while The Sniper was really only good at long range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Solid Snake (by Samurai234) In a south American jungle, Solid Snake has been given a new assignment by FOXHOUND, assassinate John Rambo, a former Green beret who escaped from jail. The Colonial contacts snake on his communicator and says "You've got your assignment, Snake. Now show that son of a b***t what your made of. No regrets." "Got it." Snake replies back. Snake enters the jungle and sets up his PSG-1 sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Rambo exits his tent and scans the area for any enemies. Snake pulls the trigger on his PSG-1 and hits Rambo in his leg. Rambo grabs his Dragunov Sniper Rifle and shoots back. Snake looks away to avoid the bullet, and succeds. However, when goes back to sniping, Rambo is gone. Confused, Snake grabs his M37 shotgun and XM177E2. Snake sees Rambo by a tree, and he blows his head up with his M37. However, it turned out he shot a decoy. The real Rambo is in a tree armed with his Composite Bow and Arrow and he fires an arrow at Snake's hip. Snake pulls the arrow out and fires his shotgun, but Rambo is able to avoid the shots. Rambo grabs his AK-47 and fires his rifle. 3 rounds hit Snake in his chest, but his armor protects him from serious injury. Snake grabs his XM177E2 and walks into the woods. Snake spots and shots Rambo in his hip. Rambo fires back, but finds Snake has vanished. Rambo runs to a tree and grabs his RPG-7. Snake runs to a opening, only to find Rambo pointing his RPG at him! Rambo pulls the trigger and fires the rocket, which detonates. Rambo stares to see if his foe is dead, but to his shock, Snake is still alive! Snake grabs his M79 grenade launcher and fires a shot. Rambo manages to avoid it, and he pulls out his M1911 while Snake pulls Colt Single Action Army revolver. Both fire at each other until they run out of ammo. Snake and Rambo then decide to pull out their knives. Rambo swings swipes fast, but Snake is fast enough to avoid the strikes, before countering back. Snake tries to stab him, but Rambo avoids it, and stabs in his leg, before throwing him to the ground. Rambo prepares to finish him off, but snake rolls out the way, and gets Rambo in a choke-hold. He places his knife to Rambo's neck and slits the Green Beret's throat, killing him. Snake then pulls out a communicator and says, "This is Snake. Mission accomplished." WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both men were stealthy and tough, but even Rambo had never fought super-human foes. Snake's superior stealth was another deciding factor that tipped this match in his favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viktor Reznov (by Vinnie Bones) Reznov and 4 of his men, including Dmitri Petrenko, are in a building. They play cards, tell stories and have a good time. Rambo and his men approach the door. They try to open the locked door. It doesn't open "Get ready" yells Petrenko A knife then flies through the door and kills a Russian. Reznov-4. 'The Americans flees as the Russians open the door. The Americans in battle positions and Reznov fires his PPSh. He takes down a sniper. '''Rambo-4. '''2 other Soviets run in with Mosin Nagants and PPSh's. The PPSh gunner is shot down by an archer in a tree. '''Reznov- 3.'The archer jumps down from the tree. Petrenko leads the dead man's partner after the enemy. "Put this on your gun." whispers Petrenko "What is this" the other Russian replies "Flamethrower" Petrenko whispers back "What are they talking about" an American says to his partner. They are both confused so they run after the Soviets. They are both massacred by the flamethrowers. '''Rambo-2. '''John and his partner see the flamethrower men. "Where's Captain Reznov?" says a Soviet "You'll see" answers Petrenko. The unnamed soviet then gets hit by an AK-47 shot. '''Reznov-2. '''Viktor Reznov then appears on the top of the building with a machete, PPSh and Mosin Nagant Scoped. He tries to pick off Rambo. After 3 misses, he gives up and gets his PPSh and Machete and charges in to help Petrenko. Petrenko and Reznov run to the woods. Petrenko soon gets killed by an American's pistol from right behind him. '''Reznov-1. '''Reznov sees him and misses 2 shots with his gun. He hits his arm on the next shot and kills him with a machete. '''Rambo-1. '''John sees Reznov and misses 6 AK shots. "Sh*t" mumbles Rambo Reznov runs right into Rambo. Rambo smiles and stabs Reznov in his forehead breaking his skull and killing him. Rambo picks up Reznov's gun and examines it. ''WINNER: JOHN RAMBO'' Expert's Opinion This was a very easy win for John Rambo. Rambo had underwent significantly more training than Reznov, had more combat experience, and generally outclassed him in every form of being a soldier. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Lasifer) No battle written. ''WINNER: JOHN RAMBO'' Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While Duke had greater strength and a highly superior arsenal, Rambo had far better training, and was able to put his stealth and tactics to good use in overcoming his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Duke Nukem (by HaydenStudios) Duke Nukem is walking down a narrow street, searching for remaining alien invaders after hearing rumors that a few remained within the surrounding area. After nearly an hour, he mutters to himself, “I thought those rumors might be bull****”. Suddenly, an explosion erupts from a gas station a few blocks down. Intrigued, Duke heads in the dilapidated gas station's direction saying, “Heh, maybe I'll get to see some action after all.” A few minutes later, a voice speaks through the town speakers, “Attention all civilians. For your own safety, please evacuate the streets immediately. Remain indoors until you receive further instructions. I repeat, this is a police emergency, please evacuate the streets immediately.” Sheriff William Teasle sets down the microphone, and walks over to a cabinet in the police department to retrieve a rifle. As he examines his choices, Kernel Sam Trautman comes up behind him. “They found Rambo's body.” says Teasle, removing one of the rifles from the cabinet and turning to face the Kernel. “As a matter of fact, it stole an army truck. Blew up a gas station on the other side of town.” The Kernel looks down for a very brief moment, eliminating what little doubt existed that John Rambo is still alive. Trautman looks back up. “That kid is resilient.” says the Kernel. “Why don't you forget what you're thinking and clear out while you can?” he continues. The sheriff clenches his teeth and says, “Get the f*** out of here Trautman, and take you advice with you! When I talked to you earlier this afternoon, you knew he was still alive, didn't you?” After a pause, the Kernel replies, “I suspected.” Teasle cracks a smile. “Yeah, sure. Sure, that's why you stuck around. You trained him. You taught him how to get out of places like that cave.” William Teasle starts to walk out of his office, battle ready, briefly followed by Trautman. “But he's not going to get out of this place.” he continues. “Teasle! You and all your men couldn't handle him before, now what makes you think you can handle him now?” retorts Trautman. “Because God knows what damage he's prepared to do.” the Kernel continues, sighing. Duke is nearing the source of the commotion when a police officer behind him says, “Sir, I need you to get off the streets, and take cover indoors.” “I don't have time for your evacuation bull****.” Retorts Duke, continuing onward. The officer becomes flustered “Sir, I'm sorry, but this is a police emergency. Take cover now, or I will have to apprehend you.” Duke turns around to face the police officer. “It's my way or-” Says Duke, pausing for a moment. “Hell! It's my way!” The officer is startled. “Oh! Duke Nukem! Uh, sorry, never mind, carry on.” The police officer then flees from the scene. “What a pussy.” Duke murmurs. Duke suddenly hears some gun fire, followed by the power going out in several buildings. Rambo stealthily enters an idle ammunition store. He then begins gathering a wide assortment of bullets, gasoline containers and cylinders of gun powder, concentrating them into one pile. After generating a sizable pile of explosives, Rambo opens one of the cylinders of gunpowder and pours a trail of it on the floor leading from the pile out to the back door. Before Rambo ignites the gunpowder, however, a voice calls to Rambo. “Hey pal, I like big explosions too, but maybe that's not what you had in mind.” Rambo is startled at Duke's sudden appearance. Before heading out the back door, Rambo fires his Skorpion vz. 61 at the trail of gunpowder which ignites, and begins heading toward the pile. Duke quickly rushes over to the spark traveling along the trail of gun powder over to the pile of explosives, and stomps on it, temporarily preventing an explosion. Duke examines the back door which Rambo presumably fled through. Suspecting an ambush, Duke tosses a pipe bomb right outside the door and detonates it. Duke Nukem then rushes out through the door to find Rambo to the left, staggering up and sprinting off into the parking lot outside of the building. Nukem pulls out his ripper chain-gun as Rambo flees. The rounds from Duke's chain-gun impact on the road behind Rambo, chasing him until he makes it to cover behind a car. Duke throws a pipe bomb at the car Rambo's hiding behind which detonates just after he flees to another car for cover. Duke detonates that car with a pipe bomb as well, but not before Rambo makes it to another car. This process repeats until Duke only has on pipe bomb left. Not wanting to waste his last pipe bomb, Duke pulls out his devastator and rains chaos with it out in the parking lot. A tumult of explosions erupt from cars that are stuck by it, followed by a clamor of car alarms. Rambo runs out of options until he throws a frag grenade out to Duke's position. Duke spots a doughnut shop across the street with a giant doughnut on top of the roof. Duke kicks the grenade causing it to soar through the air and detonate in midair right in the center of the doughnut. Duke Nukem smiles, saying to himself “Damn, I'm good.” Rambo suddenly comes out of nowhere right next to Duke who barely maneuvers around Rambo's jab with his knife. John darts back into the ammunition store and takes out an RPG. Duke hits the dirt just as the RPG launches, causing it to soar over him and impact and explode a car several yards behind him. Nukem gets up to see Rambo loading an arrow onto a composite bow. Duke throws his last pipe bomb into the store which is headed for Rambo's head, but he dodges by merely moving his head the the side. John realizes, however, that Duke wasn't aiming for his head, but rather the pile of ammunition and explosives just behind him on top of which the pipe bomb lands. Rambo redirects the aim of his arrow at Duke's hand holding the remote detonator for the last pipe bomb and fires. The arrow hits the detonator held by Duke just before he presses the button, sending it flying out of his hand, and sliding underneath the most recently inflamed car several yards behind Duke. “Son of a b****!” says Duke, caught off guard. Rambo then quickly draws his blade and throws it right at the head of the surprised Duke who barely jumps to the side and see the blade fly right in front of him. “Now you're ''really'' pissing me off!” shouts Duke. Duke walks into the ammunition store once again, and John pops out from behind him and winds some rope, most likely sitting around somewhere in the store, around Duke's neck and pulls. Duke is startled, and is getting choked. The two remain still for several seconds, and Rambo winds the rope around Duke's neck even further, and pulls even tighter. Duke is now suffocating even harder, and falls to his knees, most likely about to suffocate. Duke exerts what strength he can, and thrusts himself downward, flipping Rambo over and onto the floor in front of him. Duke gasps at his breath of fresh air, gets up, and removes from his neck and tosses aside the rope Rambo tried to use to strangle him. Rambo as well has gotten up. “There's only two ways this can end. And in both of them, you die!” says Duke. Rambo clenches his teeth. Both warriors rush up to each other and grip their hands on each other's necks. Rambo knee's Duke a couple of times, until Duke does a significantly stronger knee of his own which causes Rambo to relinquish his grip on Duke and take a few steps back. Finally, Duke takes a few steps forward and kicks Rambo in the stomach with his mighty boot, breaking five of his ribs, and making him cry in pain falling backwards onto the pile of ammunition and gasoline topped with Duke's last pipe bomb. Rambo tries to get up, but is far too weak from the blow. Duke pulls out a cigar an lights it with a nearby hand-held lighter. “Hail to the king, baby.” says Duke, before putting the cigar in his mouth. Duke walks out of the back door of the ammunition store for the last time, but keeps the lid of the hand lighter open, throwing it onto the floor behind himself as he leaves. The lighter lands on the trail of gun powder which sparks back up, and leads to the pile of explosives. The fuse of gun powder reaches the pile of ammunition, gasoline, gunpowder, ammunition and Duke's last pipe bomb, detonating it all with John Rambo right on top. Duke silently and casually walks away from the exploding ammunition store away from which he's now at a safe distance. An immense mushroom of fire erupts above the store, followed by smoke, and fire emitting from all the store's windows. The entire state police is attracted to the scene, later recovering the shattered remains of Rambo's body. Duke successfully leaves the scene undisturbed by any police. Sheriff William Teasle arrives on the scene, ready to take on Rambo. He stops, and drops both his jaw and his rifle at the sight of the explosion. “What the HELL is going on?!” he shouts. One of his deputies comes up behind him and says “Looks like someone took Rambo out for us.” ''WINNER: DUKE NUKEM'' Expert's Opinion While Rambo was more stealthy and much better trained, Duke possessed a a harder hitting arsenal by far, as well as greater strength that made this his fight to win. Rambo put up quite a fight, but Duke Nukem was simply too powerful for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information The author's original motive for this rematch was by no means to get a different outcome, but merely to write a simulation, as he thought the match-up was an interesting one, but was bummed at the lack of a simulation. The original author himself supported Rambo in the original battle, as did the author if this rematch. As he started writing the blog post, he started feeling unsure about whether Rambo really was the deadlier warrior, and after the first two Duke votes came in, he even began rooting for him inside. Little did he know for quite some time that the reason the original author gave consent for this rematch was mostly because he changed his mind to thinking that Duke was the deadlier warrior. In the end, the outcome changed to Duke being unanimously decided on as the deadlier warrior the second time around. Battle vs. Revy (by SentryNeo) No battle written. '''Winner: Revy Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios